Desde mi cielo
by Arwon
Summary: los Ultimos pensamientos de Sasuke antes de morir... songfic el primero, tenganme conpacion! con la cancion del mismo nombre..NO yaoi!


Bn... hola!!!

Hace realmente mucho tiempo que no me metía a fanfiction, pero es que el colegio me tenía colapsada...

Juro que voi a actualizar mis otros fics (si los leyeran) pero es que hoy salí, y me puse a escuchar mi musica...Y me inspire con esta canción:

"Desde mi cielo"-Magö de oz

se las recomiendo con toda mi alma...

Disclaimer: soy actriz, no dibujante x

Les recomiendo leer la letra, pq interactua en algunas partes con el fic

Desde Mi Cielo

_Ahora que está todo en silencio  
Y que la calma me besa el corazón_

Ya no veo nada

Mis ojos han sido obligados a cerrarse

Pero no tengo miedo, sabía que esto pasaría finalmente

_Os quiero decir adiós  
Porque ha llegado la hora __De que andéis el camino ya sin mí_

Siempre supe que no sería capas de matar a mi hermano por mi cuenta...

Solo temo por los que fueron mis amigos... no alcancé a decirles ninguna palabra de despedida... y tengo el presentimiento de que el camino que he de recorrer desde hoy será muy diferente al de ellos, pues el mío será frío y solitario

_Hay tanto por lo que vivir_

Tantas cosas que perdí... q no disfrute...

Los extrañaré...

Lo lamento... especialmente por Sakura...

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar  
Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír_

Creo que la hice llorar demasiado, espero que ya no derrame más lagrimas por mi estupidez... y ver su sonrisa que era tan hermosa...

_Pero mi vida  
Yo nunca podré olvidarte_

Pero pese a todo... la amé, y mucho...

Creí que si estaba lejos de mi me olvidaría finalmente...

Como yo no logre nunca

_Y sólo el viento sabe  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

¿Por qué? Me pregunto ahora ¿Por qué los deje así?¿Por qué nunca le dije mis sentimientos a ella?

Fui cruel, la hice sufrir con mi frialdad, más de lo que con cualquier otra arma pudo hacer nadie... ya que, cando no hay amor ¿que nos queda?

_Hay tantas cosas  
Que nunca te dije en vida  
Que eres todo cuanto amo  
Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a tí  
Te cuidaré desde aquí_

Pero pese a todo la amo, y aunque tenga que vencer al mismo demonio la alcanzaré y la cuidare, y cuidare que él baka con el que se case no le haga daño

_Sé que la culpa os acosa  
Y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"  
No hay nada que reprochar_

Naruto se odiará, ya lo siento llegar, ojalá pudiera decirle que esto no fue su culpa... solo mía, solo fue mi estúpida venganza, que me consumió

_Ya no hay demonios  
En el fondo del cristal_

Pero por lo menos ya no tendré que soportar mi debilidad, ni a Orochimaru...

Nada me atormentará como lo hicieron esas dos cosas, finalmente... podré descansar

_Y sólo bebo  
Todos los besos que no te di_

Lamento no haberme acercado más a ti...

Creo que eso me atormentará el resto de mi muerte

Ahora solo puedo lamentarme...

_Pero mi vida  
Yo nunca podré olvidarte  
Y sólo el viento sabe  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

Lo siento tanto, Sakura, lo siento como nadie lo podría creer

_Hay tantas cosas  
Que nunca te dije en vida  
Que eres todo cuanto amo_

"Te amo" es todo lo que quisiera decirte en estos momentos, te he oído gritar, me abrazas...

pero ya no me puedo mantener con vida, ni siquiera por tí...

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí  
Y muero otra vez si lloráis  
_

Como los extrañaré, amigos...

No quisiera abandonarlos ahora, que los siento tan cerca de mi

Les juro que mi espíritu no los abandonará..

Cada vez que mi nombre sea citado, acudiré a ver que no me insulten...

Cada vez que una lagrima salga de sus ojos, sentiré la tortura de hacerlos sufrir...

He aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
Y soy feliz

Se que mi camino no será tan malo, cuidándolos desde aquí seré feliz,

Viendo que su felicidad se preserve...

_No llores cielo  
Y vuélvete a enamorar_

Sakura... te siento llorando¿acaso no comprendes que me daña? Hay muchos hombres que serían felices con tigo y que te harían más feliz de lo que yo jamás pude... o habría podido

_Nunca me olvides  
Me tengo que marchar_

Lamento todo, ojalá nunca dejaras de lado mi recuerdo...

Aunque creo que para ti será lo mejor...

Logro abrir los ojos, te veo, llorando desconsoladamente, abrazándome.

Amaría poder decirte un adiós que fuera, pero mi hora ha llegado finalmente...

_Pero mi vida  
Yo nunca podré olvidarte_

Lo juro, sobre todo

_Y sólo el viento sabe  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

Lo siento, como no lo creerías

_Hay tantas cosas  
Que nunca te dije en vida  
Que eres todo cuando amo  
Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti_

Sigo amándote como nunca

_Desde mi cielo  
Os arroparé en la noche  
Y os acunaré en los sueños  
Y espantaré todos los miedos_

Les juro a todos que jamás los dejaré, los cuidaré de lo que nadie más puede, y los acompañare cuando estén solos

_Desde mi cielo  
Os esperaré escribiendo_

Grandes puertas se abren ante mi...

No seré condenado como creí

Podré cuidarlos, y lo haré...

_No estoy solo pues  
Me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza_

Estoy en paz al fin, ya sin ninguna atadura...

Y jamás estaré solo, los acompañaré a ustedes...

Los quiero a todos...

_Yo nunca os olvidaré_

os lo juro

* * *

q les pareció? Yo siempre lloro con esa canción...

:'(

bueno, cualquier cosa... un leeeeeeendo review no estaría mal!!!!!!!

Grax a todos!!

Arwon

12/diciembre/2006


End file.
